The recent advent and rapid development of the World Wide Web and other Internet-based collaborative tools have introduced dramatic new possibilities for educating and training young scientists, graduate students, and experienced researchers in all aspects of computational science, particularly parallel computing. CTC has created an introductory course in parallel computing that uses existing Web technologies. Scientists from all over the country will be able to participate in the Virtual Workshops without ever leaving their offices. Through Web-based access to lectures, program examples, and hands-on labs, participants can complete the course at their own pace. Participants in the Virtual Workshops can log in to parallel environment of CTC in order to do the tutorial exercises that accompany the lecture portion of the presentation. The basic format of the Virtual Workshops provides an easy path for moving many different kinds of traditional educational materials and instructional formats onto the Web. Five modules have been developed Introduction to Parallel Programming; Introduction to Distributed Memory Programming; Introduction to the SP; Introduction to PVM (parallel virtual machine); Tutorial exercises for PVM. The Virtual Workshops pilot will be modified according to participant feedback. The next course is tentatively scheduled to begin in September of 1995. As Web technologies and tools continue to evolve, staff members will incorporate more interactive uses of the Web, enhancements through audio, and real-time interactions.